Yugioh: Nightmare Troubadour
by Atem4eva7
Summary: When Emily wakes up from her strange dream, she strives to win the Beginner's Cup and Expert Cup. Will she become the Next King of Games? Or will she fail? Oc's desperately needed! If you don't like my story, don't read! The story will be based off of the storyline from Nightmare Troubadour. HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK AND LACK OF PERSONAL INTREST
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hello Everybody! Welcome to the Prologue! In the prologue, we will meet Emily and the canon and OC characters!

Emily: Yay! New chapter! Can't wait!

Yami Yugi: Me too. Anyway, I'll do the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: Yamifan25 does not own Yugioh or Yugioh Nightmare Troubadour. She does own Emily though.

For the sake of keeping my sanity, I will do my OC on the sign up sheet, and go on with the story from there.

Name: Emily Robin Fudo

Gender: Female. Duh!

Age: 17

Personality: Intelligent, fun-loving, kind, but can be EXTREMELY stubborn when pushed. She can be like the Abridged Jaden at times too.

Appearance: Long brown wavy hair that reaches the small of her back that she usually uses to cover the right side of her face with, sea green eyes and she stands at 5'4. She wears a white tank top with a blue vest over it with white bell-bottom pants with hearts down the side of the legs.

Special Stuff: She can see duel spirits, she can speak multiple languages, and she also covers the right side of her face due to a long scar that runs from the bottom of her eye to her chin.

Strength: Beginner's cup: 4.5 stars Expert Cup: 5 stars.

Deck: Will be changing A LOT. First deck will be called, "The will to win!" It mainly focuses on the starter deck with a few tweaks here and there. Other decks will appear later on in the story.

Duel Disk: Frost Blue KC disk with white spots

Fancy Clothes: Frost blue knee-length dress with Frost blue cowboy boots with white lace gloves. She carries her disk still.

Strategy: Think before leaping. Tends to use her brain.

Theme Song: Super Smash Bros brawl theme

Romance: Yami Yugi

Anything Else: Nope

On with the story!

Kaiba Corp

A young man with light brown hair and blue eyes was standing in an area with computers. He received word from Mokuba that there was an emergency in the Computer system. He looks around at workers trying to solve the problem, and asks," What's going on!" In a cold voice.

Mokuba looked at him and said, "Seto, There's something wrong with the Duel ring server computer!"

Seto's eyes widened. "This can't be possible now!" He exclaimed.

A kaiba corp. officer looked up at Seto nervously. "Umm… sir? It appears that whatever problem the computer had, well umm.. The computer fixed itself."

Mokuba replied, "You guys better not be joking around. This is an important day for my brother. It's the beginning of the tournament today!"

Seto shook his head and said, "How can this be? Can a computer really fix itself?"

A young girl is seen sleeping in her house in her bed with a Dark Magician plushy.

*In the Dream*

A voice resonates through the air and says, "You… what power do you desire?"

The girl replies confused, "Umm.. Knowledge, I guess."

The voice continues, "What is your dream?" Ok… thinks the girl now absolutely confused. "Umm… Scholar, I guess." The girl replies.

The voice continues again, "What will you test of yourself?"

The girl replies, "My intuition, I guess." Then the voice says, "You are….."

Suddenly, the voice cuts off, and the girl wakes up.

Emily's P.O.V

I yawned waking up and looking around the room. "Huh, That dream tipped the scale on the weird-o-meter!" I exclaimed. I looked up at the clock above my bed and looked at the time. The clock read 8:30. I suddenly remembered what day it was.

"Oh! Today's the first day of the tournament!" I said. I jumped out of bed and put my clothes on. I quickly swept my wavy hair in front of the front of the right side of my face and then ran down the stairs and out the door to the Game shop to get my duel disk and deck.

Game shop 

I ran through the door and in the process, collided into a girl with gold-blonde hair with purple highlights. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said quickly. I brushed my hair back in front of my face so nobody could see the scar.

The girl laughed and said, "It's ok! You here to get a deck? Oh my name is Yuki Fujikage by the way."

I got up and said to her,"Yup! I'm getting a deck for the tournament! My name's Emily Fudo, Nice to meet you, Yuki!" I said cheerily.

"Nice, Emily!" Yuki said. "Hey, I have an idea! Want to go through the tournament together?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, Yuki! I'll travel with you! Let me get my deck and duel disk!" I said. I walked to the counter and saw an old man working behind the counter.

He turned around and said, "Hello! Oh, you must be a regular! I'm Solomon Muto, owner of this store. From the looks of you, you must be a duelist! Am I right?" He asked.

I replied with a cocky grin, "Yes I am! I'm going to win the tournament!"

Solomon chuckled and turned to his shelves and pulled out a beautiful frost blue disk and deck of cards. "Here you go. It's the newest in duel technology, with a starter deck."

I happily took it and jumped in the air yelling, "Oh, Yeah! I got it! I'm going to win for certain!"

"Hold on, Emily. That disk of yours has Duel radar, which lets you find opponents with ease. The color changes to pink the closer you get to an opponent. Lucky kids. When I was younger, we had to hike miles in the snow-"I cut him off saying," Barefoot and Uphill too?"

Solomon and even Yuki laughed at my joke. "Nope. Uh-oh! You two have to hurry! The tournament will begin soon."He said.

"Thanks, Solomon!" I called. I ran to the door where Yuki was, and the two of us ran to the tournament. "Beginner's cup, Here we come!" I said happily.

Me: Alright! The prologue is up! Next chapter will be where Emily and Yuki get to the tournament and meet some new friends!

Yugi: Me?

Me: Yes, You baby panda.

Yugi: I'm not a baby panda!

Me: Could have fooled me.

Yugi: Nope.

Me: You're good! Anyway I'm going to try and get the first chapter up soon! So, without futher ado…

Me&Yugi: Read and Review!

Yamifan25 and Yugi


	2. Beginner's Cup! Yugi Muto vs Emily!

The Beginner's Cup Begins!

Hello guys! It was so much fun talking with you guys! Now, here's the long awaited chapter 1!

Emily: Hold on authoress, what about the disclaimer?

Kaiba: I'll do it…. Yamifan25 does not in any sort of way own Yugioh or Yugioh Nightmare Troubadour. She does own Emily.

Me: Thank You, Kaiba! Now, on with the chapter!

Beginner's Cup Dome, Emily's P.O.V

Yuki and I darted through the door just in time to see a huge crowd of duelists waiting around. "Hey Yuki? Who's that?" I asked my new friend pointing to a man with black hair and black sunglasses.

"Oh that's Roland. Seto Kaiba's employee. Looks like he's going to say something." Yuki replied cheerily. As Roland stepped on the stage, the chatter stopped and Roland looked at us and said, "Welcome duelists! This is the beginner's cup! Unfortunately Seto Kaiba was not able to make it so, he left a message!"

"I have no time for chumps who lose! Win, fight and maybe, one day you will duel me!" "Great words from a great man!" Roland exclaimed.

"Yeah, If he's so great, why is Kaiba hiding like a coward?" I muttered. Roland then continued, "This tournament will last for several days. Those who win can participate in the finals, and who ever wins the finals will be crowned the Beginner's cup champion and, will be able to fight in the expert cup." "That is all!"

As Roland left, Yuki and I were turning to walk out the door, when a girl stopped us and said, "Hi! Are you going to fight in the beginner's cup too?" The girl had flame colored hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves curled up, with a loose yellow tie and a sleeveless blazer. She also had on skinny jeans and combat boots.

Yuki replied, "Yeah, we are! Who are you, and what do want from us?" The girl laughed and replied," My name's Tessa. Tessa Lockwood. I just wanted to know because I saw you two walk in together." Tessa said.

"Hi Tessa!" I said cheerfully. " My name's Emily Fudo, and this is Yuki Fujikage!" I said pointing to us in turn. "Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

Tessa smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to! So long as we get to meet all the legendary duelists!"

We walked out the door and into the streets of Domino City, when the duel radar on my duel disk suddenly vibrated. I pulled it out and saw that there was a duelist in the area. Tessa and Yuki peeked over my shoulder. "Emily you have duelist radar? Too cool!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Yeah, she has duelist radar. And from the looks of things, I'd say he's right there." Yuki replied pointing. We turned in the direction she was pointing, and saw a young teenager about sixteen years old who was short for his age. He was wearing a blue blazer with a black shirt underneath; around his neck was the weirdest necklace I'd ever seen, It was an upside down pyramid with an eye on it, not to mention he was wearing a dog collar around his neck. He was also wearing blue leather pants with white sneakers.

He walked up to us and said, "Hi! I am Yugi Muto! Do you duel?" At the mention of his name, I gaped. "You're Yugi Muto?!" I exclaimed. Yugi laughed and replied, "You bet I am! The one and only!" I looked him up and down and realized that he was Yugi, and he was asking to duel me!

Tessa whispered in my ear, "Umm, Emily? This is the King of Games; you can't just take him lightly! And what's up with his hair?" I looked at Yugi again; he had gravity- defying spiked hair that was blonde, black and amethyst. I pushed Tessa's hand away and said to Yugi, "You may be the King of Games, but I never back down from a duel!"

Yugi nodded and replied, "Great! I can tell already that you'll be fun to duel!"

"DUEL!" Yugi and I shouted in unison, getting our duel disks out.

Me: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! I know that was a long chapter, but I had fun writing about Yugi and Tessa meeting our two heroes!

Yugi: When am I going to duel Emily?

Yami Yugi: When am I coming in?

Me: Boys, be patient! I'm not a miracle worker!

Yugi: Fine, and lastly…

Yugi, Yami Yugi, and me: Read and Review!

Peace out, and this is Yamifan25 wishing all of you guys Happy Holidays!

Yamifan25, Yugi and Yami Yugi


End file.
